Monster
by crystielovesyou
Summary: "How does the jury find the defendant?" "We, the jury of the state,in the case of the death of 15 year old, Blaine Anderson, find Kurt Hummel-..."


Kurt walked into school on Monday. Since Blaine told him he was going away with family over the weekend, they haven't had contact since their date on Friday.

_Flashback_

"_So where are we going?" asked an overly excited Blaine. His eyes roamed out the window desperately searching for a clue but couldn't ever recall being in this area before. Kurt rolled his eyes at the curly-haired boy and gave the same answer he gave literally two minutes ago._

"_I told you Blaine,__ IT IS A SECRET.__" Kurt said exasperatedly putting emphasis on the last four words. Though the secret was getting a lot harder to keep. Blaine was like a puppy, so cute and vibrant. How was Kurt supposed to resist those puppy eyes?_

"_It's not fair that you won't tell me" Blaine pouted. They have been dating for a little over a year, and Kurt still could not say no to that pout._

"_And it's not fair that you used that pout on me." Kurt retaliated. "Just wait a minute. We're almost there." And true to his word, they pulled up to this open field. Kurt got out of his car and opened the door for Blaine. This had to be perfect. Blaine ducked his head and giggled on Kurt's act of chivalry. Kurt went to the trunk and pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket. He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him a tad deeper into the field. When further out, Kurt set the basket on the grass and dropped Blaine's hand. He laid out the soft blue blanket and urged Blaine to sit, Kurt quickly following after. Kurt looked up at the sky and began to speak._

"_So I remember one time we were at my house and you mentioned you like to look at the stars. My mom used to take me here when I was little to show me the stars. I come here because it helps me remember her. I've never been close enough with anyone to share this place with and yeah." Kurt rambled on nervously while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. What if Blaine hated it? What if it was too soon?_

_Meanwhile, Blaine's eyes widened with delight. Kurt thought he was close enough to share a place that was special between him and his late mother._

_Kurt took the silence badly. So he began to ramble again. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think about whether or not you would like it. We can leave now. I'm sure Breadstix is still open if you li-"_

"_I love it. I'm honored that you would share this with me." With that Blaine's hand grabbed Kurt's and pulled him closer. He brought his hands up to Kurt's neck slowly bringing him down. Then Blaine leaned up. When their lips touched there was this fire behind it. Underlying the kiss was this bittersweet feeling_

_that neither could make out. They pulled each other closer as their lips moved in sync. They broke apart gazing into each other's eyes, their harsh breaths mingling. Kurt gently pushed Blaine by his shoulders. Blaine fell onto his back as Kurt straddled him. His eyes searched Blaine's for_

_permission and then clothes were shed._

_End of Flashback_

His eyes scanned the hallway for his shorter boyfriend for his shorter boyfriend.

"Strange" Kurt thought to himself. Blaine usually waited for him at his locker.

"Maybe he's running late." He thought again.

It wasn't the first time Blaine would be late to school. He probably was having a hair emergency. Kurt rolled his eyes. Or maybe all that gel finally got to his head. With that thought Kurt's worries decreased. The bell rang. He walked to His first period class. His worries then ceased completely.

After all Blaine was a sophomore and Kurt was a junior. They didn't share the same classes. Kurt's first period class was Math. Kurt was a good student but Trigonometry wasn't the easiest thing he has ever learned. So he sat down, paid attention and took notes. The class dragged on.

Kurt was knocked out of his focused state, when two knocks was delivered to the door. Then a man dressed in a nice black suit walked through the door. There was a badge on his blazer that Kurt couldn't quite make out.

"Well this is going to be better than Trig." Kurt thought to himself as he relaxed in his seat. Kurt's teacher, Mr. Mong walks up to the man and said

"Well, hello, who might you be?" Offering his hand to the other man. The mystery man grabbed his hand and shook it formally.

The man then identified himself as Detective Elliot. "I just want to know, if one of your students could come with me."

Everybody including the teacher turned to Puck wondering what the delinquent had done this time. The bad-boy raised his hands in defense. Mr. Mong side-eyed Puck while responding.

"Go ahead Detective"

Detective Elliot nodded his head, looked at his pad and called out the name of the person he came for.

"Kurt Hummel"

Kurt really must have been lost in his thoughts because it almost sounded like the detective said his name. But the silence in the room and the

shocked stares coming like daggers at him proved that he heard right. Kurt shook his head trying to hide his embarrassment. He quickly stood up and reached to grab his things, when he is stopped by a voice.

"That won't be necessary, I just have a few questions and then I'll be on my way."


End file.
